


they really should've taken a baking course in spy school

by browneyedgenius



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, HuntingBird, but not actually rainbow because huntingbird can't bake, failed baking attempts, flamingo morse-hunter, happy birthday q!!!, ilysm!, izzy morse-hunter, queer izzy, rainbow cookies, yes mua ha ha look at what you started al and libby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browneyedgenius/pseuds/browneyedgenius
Summary: Hunter and Bobbi decide to make rainbow cookies to support Izzy after she comes out, but they might've forgotten one very important detail.Neither of them can bake.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	they really should've taken a baking course in spy school

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the9muses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the9muses/gifts).



> A giant happy birthday to you, Q!!! You're such an absolutely amazing person to talk to and probably my first ever fandom friend and I appreciate you so so much!!! I still remember our first conversations in the comments of our fics and eventually finding different ways to communicate. Our friendship spans across several conversation platforms and I absolutely love it. :P
> 
> Now without further ado, I hope you have the loveliest day and please go ahead and _snayeet _away to read this fic! <333__

“C’mon, Hunter, we have to finish at least  _ one _ batch of cookies before Izzy’s school lets out,” Bobbi pestered her husband from the kitchen, a frown on her face. Izzy had come out to them recently, and they were baking rainbow shortbread cookies to surprise her. 

It would probably be a really nice gesture, except there were 30 minutes before Izzy would get home and they hadn’t even gotten started yet. Bobbi had bought the necessary ingredients that morning, but they’d just been so, so busy with Flamingo and his constant need for attention (in the way that only younger siblings were capable of) that they hadn’t had a chance to actually  _ bake _ the cookies. 

“Coming, love,” Hunter called back from the living room, walking over with Flamingo on his hip. Flamingo, at three years old, was already getting a bit big to be carried, but he insisted on it anyway. 

“I’ve already started mixing the cookie dough, but I honestly have no idea if I’m doing it right. Would you mind checking the recipe for me?”

“Sure,” Hunter replied, picking up the iPad on the counter and pulling up the page. “It says that we need 21 cups of sifted sugar, two cups of butter, and one cup of flour.”

Bobbi furrowed her brows, confused. “Are you sure that says 21 cups of sugar?”

“Yeah, why?” Hunter asked, booping Flamingo on the nose. The toddler giggled. 

“It’s just that 21 cups seems a bit much. But I haven’t baked cookies in a while, so if the recipe says it’s right, it must be right,” Bobbi deduced, giving a shrug. She methodically measured out approximately 21 cups of flour and poured it into the metal mixing bowl. “Hunter, could you get the butter out from the fridge?”

“Of course, love.” Hunter grabbed the butter and unwrapped it, setting Flamingo down on the counter. “Oh, you’re getting heavy.”

He plopped the butter in, and clouds of dusty flour poofed up into the air. 

“Hunter!” Bobbi scolded, laughing through the dusty air. Flamingo sneezed adorably, scrunching up his tiny nose, and Hunter gave a charming smile, the effect ruined only by the slowly settling puffs of flour in his hair. 

<>

The rest of that half hour passed similarly, with Hunter and Bobbi messing around in the kitchen and running around, generally making a mess. Partway through, Flamingo had become sleepy, and they’d put him down for a nap. Somehow, though, they managed to get the cookies in the oven with minutes to spare before Izzy got home. They frantically swept up the fallen flour and sugar, slamming cupboards closed as quickly as they could. 

“Hey mum, dad, Fingo, I’m home!” Izzy yelled, the door slamming behind her. “Hey, what’s that smell?”

“Hm? What smell?” Hunter inquired innocently.

“Yeah, what smell?” Bobbi joined in.

“The burning smell,” Izzy said, walking into the kitchen. Her nose wrinkled. “Did you guys try to bake again?”

The oven dinged. 

Hunter smiled sheepishly, and Bobbi rubbed the back of her neck. 

“Maybe,” Hunter said. “But it was for a good cause!” 

Bobbi reached into the oven and brought out the tray of shortbread with a flourish, setting it on the countertop. 

“Rainbow cookies!” she said, uncharacteristically nervous. She looked down at the baked goods, only to see… 

Not Rainbow cookies. 

They were an ugly shade of brown black, burnt at the edges and definitely did not seem edible. Hunter slumped. 

“Well, they were supposed to be rainbow cookies.”

Izzy couldn’t help it. She laughed. Part of her was super touched that her parents had tried to do this for her, but seriously? Baking?

Her parents might’ve had lots and lots of crazy super spy skills, but baking was definitely not one of them. 

Still, to show her support, she managed to tentatively reach for one of the burnt messes, carefully putting it in her mouth. 

It was rock hard, super dusty, and overall just tasted like a brick. Izzy grimaced. 

“At least it isn’t as bad as last time.”

This time, they all winced as they recalled the memory. It had been Flamingo’s second birthday, and Bobbi had had the brilliant idea to bake a cake, from scratch, without any prior experience. (Needless to say, it was a terrible, terrible mistake. They’d had to call the fire department.)

“But you know, I really do appreciate the sentiment,” Izzy continued, dropping her backpack on the floor to give her parents a hug. “It’s not every day I get to come home inedible cookies and the smell of burning things in the air.”

“Aw, thanks, love,” Hunter said to her, hugging her tight. Bobbi wrapped her arms around the both of them. 

Their moment was interrupted by Flamingo walking down the stairs. He reached for one of the brick, non-rainbow cookies and shoved it in his mouth before anyone could stop him. 

“No!” the three of them cried in unison, grabbing at the cookie in Flamingo’s hand. 

“Fingo, you’re gonna chip your teeth,” Izzy admonished. She stopped abruptly. 

“Uh, is it just me, or does it look like Flamingo’s actually  _ enjoying _ the cookies?” Hunter stated, voicing her thoughts. 

“Well, it looks like we won’t have to throw them away after all,” said Bobbi with a triumphant grin. “Maybe we’re not as bad at baking as we thought.”

Izzy groaned. “Oh, no, mum. The two of you are still that bad.” Her expression softened. “But you did try, and I love the both of you for that.”

Bobbi and Hunter smiled, pride lighting up their faces. “We love you too.”

Flamingo gnawed happily on his cookie beside them. 


End file.
